


How Ray Got His Groove Back -- Epilogue

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-10
Updated: 2000-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How Fraser got into Ray's groove.This story is a sequel toHow Ray Got His Groove Back.





	How Ray Got His Groove Back -- Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    How Ray Got His Groove Back -- Epilogue
    
    by Bone
    
    Disclaimers:  Written for pleasure, not profit. The due South characters
    remain the property of Alliance Atlantis. Comments welcomed at
    Dedicated with a big bear hug to Aristide. 
    
    Pairing: Fraser/Kowalski
    
    Rating: NC-17
    
    Notes:  Ray decided he needed to have the last word. ;)
    
    Summary:  How Fraser got into Ray's groove
    
    ***************************************
    
    Good thing Donato's did take-out, cuz there was no way they would have
    been able to sit there and eat and chit-chat and act like it was any
    other night. Nope. They had crossed that line. Figured. Give him a line
    and he'd cross it. *Ask* for it. He'd actually asked for it. So much
    for everybody out of the pool. Looked like everybody in the pool, everybody
    in, no lifeguard on duty, take your life in your hands, good luck with
    the whole not-drowning thing. 
    
    A warm bag of boxed-up manicotti and salad bounced against his leg as
    he walked. Every once in a while he got a whiff of tomato sauce and cheese,
    but he wasn't hungry at all. Only got hungry when he stole looks at Fraser,
    walking beside him, pushing the pace a little. How come he'd never noticed
    how much Fraser *pushed*? 
    
    Fraser was rarin' to go. There'd been a minute there, back in Donato's
    foyer, when Ray had wondered if he'd go for it right there, and the really
    scary part was that he'd have let him. Didn't care that the CPD looked
    down on PDAs, didn't care that two guys, um, getting it on in a family
    restaurant was a really good way to lose his badge. Didn't care about
    much of anything except the guy standing right in front of him, breathing
    him in; the guy who more than wanted him. 
    
    As they passed a lighted storefront, close, getting close now, Ray stole
    another glance. Must've been thinking something pretty good, cuz his
    face was red. Again. Made his eyes bright blue. Now add a little green
    to the picture: jealousy. He'd never forget the look on Fraser's face,
    standing there in the squadroom. Jealous. Fraser'd been totally jealous.
    Funny, how good that made him feel. Red. Blue. Green. Yeah, there was
    a lot more color in his life since Fraser'd  appeared at his door and
    watched a little porn with him. 
    
    With him being a detective and all, you'd have thought he'd have noticed
    that Fraser wasn't just in it for the popshots, wouldn't you? 
    
    He'd been so busy gazing at his own navel, he'd never looked at Fraser's.
    Well, that wasn't technically true. He'd gazed some at Fraser's navel,
    stuck his tongue in it, sucked on it. An innie. With the goodiest of
    goody trails furring up just underneath it, leading down. But he had
    to admit he hadn't been paying real good attention to anything except
    how Fraser was making him feel -- outside, then, finally, inside. Hadn't
    taken much time to wonder how *Fraser* felt about all this, beyond the
    outside part, which he seemed feel just fine about. 
    
    Beyond the outside. Yeah, it was about time he looked beyond the outside.
    
    He was it for Fraser. The only one. He waited for the panic to set in,
    but it must have been chased off by good old-fashioned lust, cuz the
    thought just made him smile. There were lots worse things to be than
    It for a guy like Fraser. Lots worse things. 
    
    The walk up the stairs about killed him because he could *feel* Fraser's
    eyes on his ass. Man, if his *eyes* felt that good, imagine... 
    
    The manicotti went straight into the fridge. That was the best he could
    do, what with Fraser stripping him down the minute they got the door
    closed and locked behind them. 
    
    "Later," Fraser growled into his neck, and Ray nodded.
    
    Maybe Fraser hadn't done this before, but thinking about it a lot must
    have paid off, because it only took about two minutes to get naked and
    stretched out, and Fraser didn't seem to be waiting for anything, like
    suggestions, or second thoughts, or even the usual kiss-stroke-fire-'em-up.
    No, Fraser just got them both down to skin, maneuvered Ray where he wanted
    him -- diagonal on the bed, like always -- flipped him over and went
    for it, tongue-first. 
    
    Good, good. Good on a whole lot of levels. God, how that felt; he couldn't
    believe how that felt. Soft at first. Wet, mobile heat hitting nerve
    endings he'd lived thirty-five years without ever knowing existed. Then
    deeper, harder, stronger. It's a muscle, right, tongue's a muscle --
    you can do stuff with it. He could feel that tongue all over his body,
    like one touch there was worth five touches somewhere else, everything
    wired together, radiating one brilliant pulse after another up his back,
    down his legs, through to the tip of his cock. More than that, though,
    more than the literal sensation, it was the letting him do it. Letting
    Fraser *in* like that, hearing from the little moans and catches just
    how much he liked it, feeling it in the clench of fingers hard in his
    ass, holding him open, feeling it in the long, patient strokes of his
    tongue; they had all the time in the world now, now that Fraser was where
    he liked to be, doing what he liked to do. Fraser could do this for...hours...
    
    Ray'd thought it might be better facing away, better if he closed his
    eyes. That there might be a chance he could keep it together maybe for
    five minutes, but no. No way was he going to last like this. No way.
    Not looking didn't help at *all*. Not looking just made the feeling more
    intense, just gave him nothing else to focus on except that warm, wet
    tongue climbing up his ass, and his dick, caught between his stomach
    and the sheets. Jesus. He was already humping the bed, already squirming
    around, trying to get the sheets to rub him up as good in front as Fraser
    was in back. At this rate, he'd be done and thinking about manicotti
    before Fraser even got a chance to...do what he was gonna do. 
    
    Gathering most of the energy left in his body, Ray pushed himself up
    and pulled his knees underneath him, getting his dick away from the temptation
    of the sheets. It might have protested if the shift in position hadn't
    left his ass just flat-out wide open to Fraser, who was never one to
    let an advantage like *that* slip by. Tongue, deep. Tongue, good. Tongue
    gonna do it for him if he didn't stop it. Soon. Any minute now. 
    
    "Fraser..." Wow. Voice. Okay, good start. He felt the tongue withdraw.
    Slowly. 
    
    "Hmmmm?"
    
    Christ, that felt good. The hum went straight up his body, then that
    tongue, so tough and deep inside, went all soft and tender, circling
    outside, right *there*. Focus, Ray, focus. 
    
    "We gonna do this?" he asked, dismayed at how rough his voice was, how
    shaky he felt there on his knees. 
    
    The answer came in motion, not words. From the corner of his eye, Ray
    saw Fraser reach in the bedside table for the lotion Ray had used when
    it was Fraser's turn, then felt a puddle of it drip onto his back. Smart
    Fraser. Ray felt one hand go to his hip, stroking there, holding tight,
    and then a slick finger nudged in, easier than he might have thought.
    The tongue-fuck helped, probably. The finger got grabbed, squeezed, and
    then, like his body knew he was gonna cave eventually anyway -- didn't
    he always? -- he opened up, let Fraser in. 
    
    If you had to have a pattern, it was a good one: No. Not sure. Maybe.
    Okay. Hell yes. 
    
    Hell, yes. Fraser's fingers weren't quite as long as Ray's, but they
    were long enough. The second finger -- clench down, breathe hard, open
    wide, yeah, he was getting it now -- hit something good inside. That
    place that made Fraser get all wild-eyed and unMountieish. Sparks of
    pleasure, so good they shocked him, shook him, stroked out of him by
    the pads of Fraser's wide fingers inside him. He'd already started hunching
    back, learning the rhythm, rocking against stretching fingers, when he
    heard Fraser start to talk. Pay attention, man. Pay attention. 
    
    "Ray, we never talked about..."
    
    No, they never talked about...much of anything really. Not when it came
    to this stuff, anyway. But he knew what Fraser meant. Kind of like he
    knew he'd always go wherever Fraser led him, he knew what Fraser meant.
    Still, it was a good thought to have. One of them should probably have
    had it earlier. Ha. Fat lot of good all those filmstrips had done Fraser.
    
    "Fraser, we're probably the two cleanest guys on the planet, if that's
    what you're worried about," he said, then groaned when Fraser's fingers
    answered him, scissoring inside him. 
    
    "Yes," Fraser murmured. "Yeah."
    
    "Yeah," Ray hummed back to him, humping back on him, conversation over,
    that's it, that's *it*. 
    
    The fingers could probably do it for him, too, just like the tongue,
    just like Fraser's hands could, and his mouth, pretty much anything Fraser
    did to him could make him come like everything before was just practice,
    but they were this far now, he'd come this far, gotten those fingers
    inside him, and now... and now... and then the fingers were gone. He
    heard Fraser suck in a deep breath behind him, then felt his hand, not
    so steady now, not even as steady as the hip it rested on, and then...something
    big, slippery and hot, pushing against him. Pushing. 
    
    Oh.
    
    Okay.
    
    Ouch.
    
    "Ray?" He felt the whisper against his shoulder, felt the stretch of
    hot, shaky Mountie press against his back, the blunt force still driving
    between his legs, barely breaching, but *there*, pushing, pushing. Fraser
    might be asking, but Fraser's body was *telling*. 
    
    Time for his own deep breath. Time for another round of letting go, time
    to open up and just let Fraser do what he wanted. It'd be good. It would.
    It always was. 
    
    Ray locked his elbows, widened his knees, and did a little pushing of
    his own. 
    
    Back, down a little, clenching his teeth against the stretch, the tightness.
    Fuck, Fraser was big. How in the world? Try. Keep trying. Pushing some
    more, pushing it, maybe faster than he should, but God, once you started
    this, you just had to keep going, see it through, and wasn't *that* a
    good analogy for their whole partnership, didn't that just about cover
    it. 
    
    He pushed back, kept pushing, and met solid Fraser behind, steady now,
    a wall. Fraser, letting him do it, letting him take it however he wanted
    it. Stretch, shove, shake a little, do it all over again. Over and over
    by inches, in increments, until he was skewered, jabbed tight, crammed
    full, throbbing around the heat of Fraser's dick. 
    
    He could hear his own moans, his own panting breath. It was all he could
    hear; that and the thunder of his pulse. When he could go no further,
    when with each tiny shove he could feel Fraser's belly behind him (soft
    hair, smooth skin), he opened his eyes. There. He'd done it. And fuck,
    yeah, it hurt. But it didn't hurt inside. Well, duh, yes, it hurt inside.
    But it didn't hurt *inside*. Didn't make him feel torn up or messed up.
    Just fucked, not fucked up. 
    
    Just...fucked. 
    
    He clenched down, the better to feel that burn, that searing sense that
    Fraser was with him, Fraser wasn't just there, he was *in* there, and
    he felt as much as heard Fraser grunt against his back, felt Fraser's
    dick swell inside him, and then the balance shifted. 
    
    Ray's body opened, melted, and he felt Fraser pull back a little, then
    thrust. Hard. More burning, more stretching, and then a jolt. Another
    thrust, even harder, and Ray's shaky knees went out from under him and
    he dropped back down on his stomach. Fraser went with him, sprawled on
    him, then used his knees to spread Ray's legs wide on the bed, opened
    him up, exposed him. Oh, yeah, Ray liked that. That worked. Fraser had
    it going now, nothing tentative about him, no, not now. Fraser was losing
    it already, in that good way Fraser had, almost rough but not really,
    cuz it was still *Fraser*. 
    
    Ray stretched himself out, held tight to the edges of the mattress and
    let it happen. Nothing hurt anymore, not a damn thing. It was all good
    -- those rough thrusts, all that rubbing inside and out, the way Fraser's
    hands wrapped around him, got under his chest and pulled him up, so he
    was getting hugged and fucked at the same time. 
    
    Ray's dick, which hadn't thought much of the whole *pain* thing, started
    to get with the program again. Couldn't help it, not with getting rubbed
    against the bed while all kinds of incredible things were going on inside,
    too. Fraser's finger had hit the right spot, yeah, but not like this.
    Not heavy and rhythmic, not constant. Not with the power of the almighty
    Fraser behind it. 
    
    They had it now, the back and forth, the give and take, yeah, they had
    it down. And unlike when he was doing it to Fraser, he could actually
    pay a little attention to something besides the meltdown going on in
    his own body. He had it all, now: the weight of Fraser against his back,
    the sliding heat of him up his ass, and his own dick had found a good
    spot, caught between his belly and the bed, rubbing, rubbing, that callused
    spot hitting a wrinkle in the sheets just right, just...right. 
    
    He lost it when Fraser did, like it was a cue he was supposed to follow.
    He knew when it was going to happen -- he could feel it. Fraser's thrusts
    got ragged, and his breath shorted out, and Ray got squeezed so tight
    he couldn't breathe himself, which was okay, really it was, but the best
    part was that deep inside him he could feel Fraser come. Feel Fraser's
    dick jerking inside him, feel the little convulsions shake him, and bam,
    he came, too, and *felt* himself tighten down hard on Fraser, never felt
    that before, never felt it, never felt like that. 
    
    Fraser relaxed on him, giving Ray his whole weight. Ray liked that, too.
    Liked feeling Fraser out of it, boneless and sweaty on him. Gave him
    a minute to pull himself together. Trading off was a *good* idea. Yeah,
    they hadn't had a bad idea yet. Finally, he felt Fraser rouse above him,
    felt one last twitch inside him, and braced himself for the scrape of
    Fraser pulling out. Yikes, that smarted. 
    
    He let himself get dragged out of bed and put under the shower, then
    Fraser came in behind him and held him up when his knees went wobbly
    on him. Should have been embarrassing, he guessed, getting washed there
    by somebody else, getting checked out pretty thoroughly, but Fraser was
    so matter-of-fact about it all that he didn't bother getting bothered.
    
    Fraser let him go finally, and Ray got to watch him soap himself off,
    then he moved around Ray and put his face under the spray. Ray slid up
    behind him, wrapped his arms around Fraser's waist and held on, thinking
    he could always blame those damn weak knees if Fraser asked, then realized
    Fraser would never ask. Fraser wanted him. *More* than wanted him. Fraser
    wasn't ever going to question a hug in the shower. 
    
    One more good feeling to add to all the others.
    
    "You hungry?" he asked into the wet plane of Fraser's shoulder.
    
    "Yeah," Fraser answered, then took one of Ray's hands and moved it down
    to his groin. 
    
    Ray could already feel him stirring there, feel the sharp twitch of Fraser's
    dick starting to fill again, feel the minute thrust of Fraser's hips
    back against him. 
    
    Unbelievable.
    
    Looked like they'd have to save the manicotti for a midnight snack. 
    
    ***************************************
    The end.
    


End file.
